1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to a LCD, an aperture ratio of its pixel region directly affects the utilization rate of a backlight module, and also affects the display brightness of the LCD. One of the major factors affecting the aperture ratio is the area of a wall formed on a substrate of the LCD. Therefore, for increasing the aperture ratio, various techniques have been developed, such as COA (Color Filter ON Array), UHA (Ultra High Aperture) and IJP-COA (Ink-Jet Printing-Color Filter On Array), so as to reduce the areas of the walls.
With respect to the IJP-COA technique, a pixel region and a contact hole is divided by means of a wall of which the sidewalls have the same slopes. However, the wall having the same sidewall slopes causes a color resist overflowing out of the pixel region, thus causing a yield problem, further resulting in a broken wire problem when a transparent electrode covers the contact hole.